Corvo Attano vs Garret
by Omniwriter1234
Summary: What if the dishonored Lord Protector Corvo Attano went up against the Master Thief Garret, who would win? Note: There was no Thief (2014) category so I had to use the older one, sorry for the confusion to anyone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dishonored or Thief (2014 Reboot) with both belonging to their respective owners and I am not making profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

Combatants Info:

Corvo Attano.

Game: Dishonored.

Weaponry: Pistol with normal and explosive rounds, a collapsible sword, a modified crossbow with sleep, incendiary, and normal bolts.

Special: A variety of supernatural abilities gifted by the Outsider Mark on the back of his hand which range from slowing down time to short distance teleportation.

Garret.

Game: Thief (2014 Reboot)

Weaponry: Blackjack, a bow with arrows ranging from rope to explosives.

Special: A Swoop ability to move in short extreme bursts of speed, a Focus ability that increases reaction, speed, and eyesight.

Setting: Dunwall, where both combatants will be able to use their talents to the fullest.

Ready?

Begin!

All was silent on the rooftops of Dunwall, even as a figure raced across them with practiced ease.

'Left turn here.'

A jump to the rooftop on the left of them as they rolled as they landed and they come up running.

They stopped on a rooftop near what was obviously a palace and quietly drew a bow from their back before loading an arrow, searching for a moment before finding their target.

'Got it.'

The arrow flew and it embedded into the wall, a rope attached to it shifting in the air.

Several more arrows joined it before the figure raced across them in a crouch.

They quickly scaled the damaged section of the wall and observed the city from their vantage point.

"Such a shame, a beautiful city filled with so much and it's all about to fall into chaos." the figure commented before moving across the wall, blending into the shadows to avoid the vigilant guards lining it and the inner courtyard.

A hand suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder and he found himself pushed against a wall.

A black skull like mask stared at Garret and he cursed.

"Who are you ad what are you doing here?" the figure behind the mask demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Garret answered before his Blackjack slammed into the figure and tossed them back and to the floor.

Garret raced off and a quick Rope Arrow to a beam gave him a rope to swing on and into a palace window, rolling as he landed and coming up in a sprint, bypassing the stunned guards in his way.

Corvo shot to his feet and a quick use of Blink had him appear on the windowsill and he quickly drew his crossbow before Bend Time gave him ample time to shoot down the guards using several Sleep Bolts.

He raced after Garret, ducking and weaving between the guards.

Garret entered the shadows and remained perfectly still and just as Corvo ran by he struck out, tripping the former Lord Protector with his bow before drawing his Blackjack and moving to hammer into Corvo's skull with it only to he blocked by Corvo's sword shooting forward.

Garret knew better than to get into a sword fight with the legendary fighter so instead settle don dropping down a Flash Bomb and fleeing as Corvo was blinded for now.

"Damn you!" Corvo snapped as his vision slowly returned.

He found himself surrounded by guards but didn't have the time to deal with them, he needed to catch that man before he escaped.

A quick use of Bend Time followed by Blink and Corvo had gotten away from the guards and an Incendiary Bolt from his crossbow kept the guards from following him.

He pushed himself to his limits and found Garret as he was diving out of a window.

Corvo found his energy too low to Blink again so he was forced to scan from the windowsill before finding Garret running across the courtyard.

A Rope Arrow fired up to a beam and Corvo quickly stepped back and to the wall before sprinting forward and pushing off of the windowsill.

He had timed it perfectly and tackled Garret in midair, bringing them both crashing down to one of the gardens of the palace.

"I see you're not going to quit, are you?" Garret asked as he dragged himself to his feet with a nearby bench.

"I may no longer be Lord Protector but I am still going to stop you." Corvo spoke after a moment as he drew his sword.

"Of course you would." Garret spoke with a sigh before grabbing his bow from over his shoulder and loading a few arrows into it.

Corvo moved first, blitzing Garret head on only for the thief to roll to the side to avoid his deadly lunging sword and coming up with his arrows aligned with Corvo's body.

He let all three go at once and a Choke Arrow put Corvo into a coughing fit before two Blunt Arrows slammed into his chest, throwing him off his feet at the sheer force.

Garret loaded a Blast Arrow and fired it but didn't expect Corvo to be a quick draw and shot the arrow in the air.

The explosion of the arrow when it was barely a few feet from Garret threw the thief off his feet and crashing into a column that cracked behind him.

Corvo rolled to his feet using the shockwave of the explosion but dropped to a knee at the ringing in his ear.

He aimed his pistol with a shaking hand, his other pressed against his ear.

Garret was dazed, struggling to get up as Corvo took aim.

Garret Swooped to a nearby shadow just as Corvo fired an Explosive Bullet that threw him back.

Garret drew his bow and fired several Blunt Arrows again just as Corvo shook off the effects of the explosion and quickly shot them out of the air but Garret had simply used this time to fire a Rope Arrow and quickly move up the wall with it.

A Blast Arrow along with a Choke Arrow hit the ground next to Corvo and only Blink saved him from the explosion but he came out of it coughing.

Garret turned and fired a Fire Arrow into the shrubbery before rushing from the scene.

Corvo cursed before Bend Time stopped everything and the former Lord Protector drew his pistol and quickly looked around for Garret only to find him gone in the smoke.

Corvo cursed before using Blink to appear along the walls and see Garret diving into the waters around the palace.

Bend Time ended just as Garret struck the water and Corvo threw a Grenade in after him.

Garret quickly swam as fast as he could as Corvo dived into the water after using Blink to lose some of the distance between him and Garret.

'I have to catch him and quickly.' Corvo thought even as Garret pushed himself to go faster.

Garret reached the docks to enter the city first and took off down the streets.

Corvo quickly used Devouring Swarm once he reached the docks to summon plague rats that Garret cut off with two Incendiary Arrows in their path before firing a Sawtooth Arrow at a hanging sign and quickly running up it as Corvo raced after him, pushing himself to move faster to match the thief as they took to the rooftops.

A Windblast shot forward only for Garret to somehow drop down just in time to avoid it and Corvo cursed as he lost the thief in the darkness of the alley.

Garret quietly moved up the side of the rooftop and slammed his Blackjack into Corvo's stomach, knocking the wind out of the disgraced Lord Protector and causing him to double over before reaching into his quiver and aiming to plant a Blast Arrow on Corvo only for the masked fighter to avoid it at the last second and draw his pistol.

"Die." Corvo nearly growled before firing an Explosive Bullet.

Garret through was luckily in the midst of a Swoop in order to escape the blast of the arrow and so managed to avoid the shot.

Garret rolled off the building and Corvo cursed before Blink brought him over to the ledge just as Garret slipped into a window he opened.

Corvo thought for a moment before taking a few steps back before rushing forward and rolling through the drapes on the window and coming up in time to meet Garret's Blackjack slamming into the side of his head.

The thief wasted little time as he found the former Lord Protector dazed on the ground and quickly pulled out a Sticky Grenade from his belt before planting it on the dazed Corvo and firing a Rope Arrow out the window and pulling himself up on a passing Tallboy and a Broadhead Arrow swiftly killed its user and Garret used it to leap to a rooftop as the grenade detonated.

'In the clear.' Garret thought as he moved across the rooftops.

A gunshot rang out and Garret collapsed to the ground a moment later.

A heavily wounded Corvo stood in front of him with his pistol still out and he dragged himself over to Garret's still form before kicking him onto his back and putting an Explosive Bullet in his chest before he moved away with Blink.

Winner: Corvo Attano.

Reasons for outcome: Garret is a thief, an excellent one but a thief is not made for combat. Corvo is the former bodyguard of the late Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and a formidable warrior before his visit from the Outsider and it only increases later on with the new abilities he now possesses. Garret didn't stand a chance in open combat and his trap would have worked had Corvo not been a veteran warrior and able to pause of slow time, giving himself time to escape the worst of the explosion even when stunned. Garret also lacks weapons, his best were his arrows while the rest are simply tools to improve his skills in stealing, not useful in combat and he possessed lighter armor. Corvo possesses both experience, great swordplay skills, and is close enough to Garret to catch him using either natural abilities or supernatural abilities. In the end, if this was strictly a battle of stealth, Corvo would have lost or if Garret had time to prepare he would have defeated Corvo. But he didn't, this was a combat simulation so Corvo picks up the victory but barely, if this was before his visit by the Outsider he would have easily lost and Garret would have either killed him or knocked him unconscious.

* * *

AN: Well, that was my first attempt at the ever popular Deadliest Warrior story and tell me your thoughts on the outcome, I may post another chapter with an alternate ending.

Well, read and review.

Peace.


End file.
